A Night to Remember
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Phineas shows up at Isabella's window late one night, he asks her to go on an adventure with him. What follows is a night Isabella will never forget. Phinabella friendship. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1:** Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Starlight  
**A/N 2:** So this would be set in the same universe/timeframe as Changing. Bit of a companion piece, I guess. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Isabella." _plink_. "Isabella." _plink_. "Isabella." Isabella stirred at the sound of something hitting her window. "Isabella." _THUNK_.

Her eyes popped open at the noise and she leaned over the side of the bed, smirking at a medium sized rock lying on the floor. She got up out of bed, making her way over to the window and looking down. "You know, if you wanted to get my attention, you could have just yelled louder."

"I did. You didn't hear me." Phineas grinned. "Besides, the bigger rock seemed more effective."

She rolled her eyes, picking up the rock and tossing it toward the tree. She yawned. "What's up Phin? You only wake me up in the middle of the night if you have something planned."

"I do!"

"Which is?"

"First off, it's our friend date night and it's my turn to pick the activity. Unless you forgot."

"I didn't forget."

"Cool. Secondly..." the red head smiled. "Meet me on the front porch. I'll explain everything."

Isabella smiled as her best friend disappeared from view. She hurriedly threw on a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans before making her way downstairs. She tiptoed through the living room, softly opening the door. Before she could get a word in, the red head tossed something at her.

"Here. Put these on."

"What are they?"

He held up a costume. "There's a yacht club party down at the beach tonight. We're going to sneak in."

"Sneak in?!" Her voice rose an octave and he shushed her. "Phineas, are you crazy?! We can't sneak into a party we're not invited to!"

"Oh contrare." He motioned to the costume. "It's a Masquerade. I'm going as a prince and you..." he pointed to the outfit in her arms. "You're going as a Duchess." She hesitated. "Oh come on Isabella; haven't you ever wanted to do something wild and crazy? We're only young once."

"We're sixteen! People are going to notice!"

"No they're not." The red head wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Izzy. Have an adventure with me." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fine." She slung the costume over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. "This had better work."

"Have my plans ever failed?"

Isabella poked her head out of the bathroom, smirking. "There's a first time for everything."

He returned the smirk. "That's harsh Izzy."

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

"Okay, now act casual."

"I thought you said your plans never fail."

"I thought _you_ said there was a first time for everything."

Isabella lightly smacked him on the shoulder as they lined up outside the Danville Yacht Club. "Says the great one." She rolled her eyes.

"Membership cards please."

"Membership cards?" Phineas faltered. "Uhhh..."

"Oh darling. Don't tell me you forgot our membership cards _again_." Isabella turned to the security guard, taking on a fake aristocratic accent as she latched onto her friend's arm. "He's _always_ forgetting things."

"Huh?" The red head winced as his best friend elbowed him in the gut. "Oh right. Yep, that's me. Always forgetting things." He turned to Isabella. "I'm sorry Darling, but...rules are rules. Now come along." He went to lead her into the club, only for the man to stop them.

"No membership, no entrance." Phineas opened his mouth to protest. "Get out."

"We were just leaving." The red head turned to his best friend, whispering in her ear. "Izzy, run."

"In this dress? Are you nuts?" Before Isabella could protest further, Phineas grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her toward the parking lot.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get in."

Isabella sat on the bumper of the Chevy, watching her best friend pace back and forth in his usual outfit of dark blue jeans and orange and white striped hoodie. "Well, at least we tried," she offered. "Let's just go home."

"Go home? Go home?!" Phineas stared at her disbelief. "Isabella, I did not drive us out here to go home; I meant for us to have an adventure!" He pounded a fist into his other palm. "We're going to get into that party!"

"O-kaay...how?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her. "I have no idea. Maybe you're right; maybe we should go home."

"Phin-"

"Hey wait a minute."

"What?"

He put a hand up to shush her. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Phineas slid off the bumper, motioning her to follow him. The two quietly snuck behind a nearby tree, the red head poking his head around it.

"I can't believe it!" A man stormed out of the front of the club, impatiently looking at his watch. "I specifically told the DJ to be here an hour ago. It's fifteen minutes until this thing officially starts and I have no entertainment!" He put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

The red head grinned, looking behind him. "Izzy, I think I just found us a way in." He came out from behind the tree, making his way to where the man stood, head still in his hands.

"Phineas! What are you doing?! Phineas!" Isabella hissed from behind the tree, only to run after him. She caught up just as the red head approached the distraught man.

"Excuse me. We couldn't help overhearing your predicament and, well, we'd like to offer you our services. My name's Phineas and this is Isabella." She merely waved.

"Your services?"

"You're looking for a DJ aren't you?"

The man looked between the two teens. "Aren't you a little young for a yacht club party?"

"Only slightly. We're sixteen. Old enough to be DJs, but to young to drink."

"You got any talent?"

"Why don't you give us a try and see for yourself?"

The man hedged. "Well..."

"Do you know where the other DJ is?" Isabella asked. "Or have any other options? We really would like to help"

The man scratched his head, glancing at his watch. "Well...there's ten minutes until this thing starts..." He considered them for a moment. "I guess I could make an exception..." The man smiled. "Alright, you're hired." He motioned the pair to follow him inside, only to pause, extending his hand to them. "Name's Daniel by the way. I'm the founding member of this yacht club."

Phineas took the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you Daniel." He grinned as they followed him inside. "Leave everything to us."

* * *

"Okay, the dance floor is here..." Daniel ushered the teenagers over to where they'd be playing. "And these are the instruments." He smirked at the two of them. "There's only two of you, sooo...good luck. You're on in five."

"Five?!" Isabella gawked as the man left. "Five minutes isn't enough time! Besides, he has a point; there's just the two of us and all these instruments. What are we supposed to play?"

"Hmmm..." Phineas looked at the instruments, his eyes landing on a keyboard. "That could work."

"What could work?"

He picked up the keyboard and placed it on the stand before turning it on and tapping a few keys. He grinned. "It's a synthesizer!"

"What's that?"

"It's a keyboard that imitates different instruments. All I have to do is find the right keys and the right combinations..." the red head tinkered with a few knobs and dials, tapping a few keys as he went. Suddenly, a ton of instruments began to play and a grin spread across his face. "And voila! A backup band!"

Isabella smiled. "I knew the old Phineas was in there somewhere."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He gave a wry smile, looking up from the keyboard as the yacht club members filed in. "Looks like we have an audience. What do you wanna sing Izzy?"

"Umm..." the young woman thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Do you know how to play..." she walked over to him, whispering in his ear.

"Not really, but I'm sure I can figure it out. Think I've heard it on the radio before." Phineas began to play the opening notes of a song as Isabella stepped up to the mic.

_I said 'oh my, what a marvelous tune'  
__It was the best night never will forget how we moved  
__the whole place, was dressed to the nines  
__and we were dancing, dancing  
__like we're made of starlight  
__like we're made of starlight__  
_

Isabella grabbed the microphone from the stand, walking around the stage as she sang.

_I'm the barbie on the boardwalk  
__summer of forty-five  
__picked me up  
__late one night out the window we were seventeen and crazy  
__running wild, wild__  
_

_Can't remember what song he was playing  
__when we walked in  
__the night we snuck into a yacht club party  
__pretending to be a duchess and a prince-__  
_

"Hey you!" The security guard from earlier stormed through the door. "I thought I told you two to get out!"

Phineas dashed out from behind the keyboard, grabbing the microphone from Isabella. "Uh Ladies and Gentlemen, there appears to be a slight delay. If you would just-"

"Come here!" The security guard lunged for the red head's pant leg, causing the teen to yelp in surprise.

"Let's get out of here!" He grabbed his best friend's hand, the two running out of the room. They turned a corner, running down the hallway.

"Phin, where are we going?!"

"I don't know! Just keep running! Maybe we can lose him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I think my favorite part of this story would have to be towards the end. Last chapter guys; enjoy!

* * *

Phineas heart pounded as he raced down another hallway, coming to a stop outside the kitchen. He tried to catch his breath. "Do you think we lost him?"

"I don't...know," Isabella wheezed. "I...think I lost...track of...him when-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." The red head gently placed a hand on her back. "Breathe."

"What do think...I'm trying...to do?!"

"Sorry."

Isabella took a gulp of air. "Whew! How long have we been running?"

"Only a couple of minutes."

"Oh." She bent over, taking another deep breath.

"So you think we lost track of him?"

"Maybe. I think we lost him when we dodged the people that were still coming inside."

He laughed. "Cool. We gave him the slip."

"Don't get cocky Phin; we have no idea where he went."

"Oh come on Izzy. Like he could find us now." Phineas went to turn around, only to bump into something. He looked up, the cocky grin dropping off his face. "That's not good."

Isabella turned around, eyes widening at the security guard in front of them. She grabbed the red head's hand, ready to run off, only to have him wordlessly pull her back.

"I thought I told you two to get out. This party is for members only. You can't pull the same stunt on me twice. You're coming with me." The security guard went to grab Isabella, only to have Phineas step in front of her, blocking his path. "Move."

"No."

The man went to say something else, only to be interrupted.

"Franco! What's the meaning of this?!" Daniel walked over, glaring at the security guard. "Are you harassing these two?"

Franco stood at attention. "Just doing my duty Sir. These two are fakes; they tried to get into the party earlier under false pretenses."

"Which were?"

"Pretending they had lost their yacht memberships when they weren't really members. I told them to leave, but apparently..." he shot the teenagers a glare. "They didn't listen to me."

Phineas pulled Isabella closer to him, searching Daniel's face. The man quickly winked at him before turning back to Franco. "Let them be."

"But Sir, they're-"

"Here under false pretenses. I know." He looked at the teenagers. "However, I asked them to be here. They overheard I was without a DJ and volunteered to help. Even though they only played for two minutes, I'd say they earned their keep." He turned to Franco. "You may go."

The security guard nodded meekly, walking away.

"Wow. That was awfully nice of you." The red head looked at Daniel with mild surprise. "By all rights, you should have kicked us out."

"Like I said; you earned it." The man smiled, pulling something from a pocket inside his coat and holding it out to them. "Here. Free junior yacht club memberships. On me."

"Oh wow." Isabella smiled as she took the cards. "Thank you so much!"

He merely smiled at them, glancing over his shoulder as he walked away. "You two have fun now."

The red head went to say something, only to pause at the sound of music coming from the main room. "Huh?" He walked over to the door, glancing inside. "Looks like they found a DJ." He turned Isabella. "Wanna dance?"

Her face broke into a grin. "You bet!"

* * *

"Phew." Phineas stopped dancing, fanning himself with a hand. "It's getting a little warm isn't it? Maybe we should take a break."

"What, now?"

"Well, it sounds like the song's ending. We might as well-" he paused, ears perking up as another song came on. "Oh good. A slow song. I don't know about you Izzy, but I could use a break."

"You know Phin, we _could_ dance to this." Isabella motioned to the people around them. "Doesn't it look like fun?"

"Not really. I'd rather go outside and get some fresh air." He motioned over his shoulder. "Come on."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Of course he wouldn't take the hint." She muttered under her breath as she followed him outside. "Why do I even bother?" The young woman searched the beach, finding her friend down by the water's edge. "Umm, Phin? What are you doing?"

"Skipping rocks." The red head picked up a small rock, lightly tossing it up and down. "This feels heavy enough. Let's see if I still remember how to do this." He swung his arm backwards before thrusting it forward, flicking the rock toward the water. It skipped twice before sinking. "Shoot."

She giggled. "I think there's more of a technique to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah. I just can't get it right. Like I said, it's been awhile." Phineas picked up another rock, performing the same motion as before. "Well, that's three skips at least."

"Can I try?"

"Sure." He went to hand her a rock, only to stop and stare as Isabella picked up a rock, skipping it five times over the water before it sank. She smirked. "Child's play."

"Nice one Izzy."

"Thank you very much." Isabella took a step back from the water's edge, watching as her best friend attempted to beat her number of skips. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about the future? I mean, we're sixteen, but next year we'll be seventeen and in our last year of high school. Then we'll graduate and have to look at colleges. Then there's applying to colleges..." she paused. "What if we don't get into the same college? Or worse, they're out of state?"

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was kinda planning on you, me and Ferb going to the same college. Or at least, colleges within the same proximity."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we go to the same college?"

"Well..." she paused in thought, deciding to dismiss it. "Okay...but if we _did_ get into the same college...well, don't you ever worry about that kind of thing?"

Phineas stopped mid-throw, staring at her. "Not really. I mean, it's not like we can change what's going to happen, so why worry about it?" He threw the rock over the water, snapping his fingers in annoyance as it skipped once before sinking. "Besides, if you worry about everything, it'll just make you sad or angry. It's better to change your way of thinking. That way, you can take each day as it comes."

The red head picked up another rock, holding it in his hand. He lightly tossed it upwards before catching it, walking over to Isabella and holding it at her eye level. "This is it Izzy. Five skips. I can feel it."

Isabella watched as Phineas reared his arm back, swinging it forward in fluid motion as he released the rock. It sailed over the water, skipping seven times before sinking. She smirked. "Showoff."

He merely shrugged. "I'm just glad I finally remembered the technique." He looked at her. "Izzy? You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking what our lives will be like in five years." She sighed. "I'm sorry Phin; it's just that-"

He put an arm around her shoulders, pointing upwards. "See the starlight?"

"Yeah."

"Well...think about it this way; each of those stars represents a dream. And there are billions and billions of stars up there, even some we can't see. We can't see the future, but we can dream about it. We can dream about how great our lives are going to be when we get older and...well, if we're going to dream, we might as well dream the impossible. Might as well dream big right?"

"I guess..."

"Oh come on Isabella! We can dream of being astronauts. Or cowboys and cowgirls. Or being firefighters."

"Shop owners."

"Academy Award Winners."

"Grammy winners."

Phineas grinned. "Now you're talking! Hey wait. I just had an idea." He grabbed Isabella's hand, tearing up the beach towards the yacht club. The two burst through the doors and he led her to the dance floor, spinning the two of them around. "You could be a pop star! My Mom was a pop star and if you were a pop star, that would be really cool!"

Isabella laughed out loud. "Phin, you're talking crazy!"

"Oh, am I?" He twirled her around in the opposite direction, dramatically dipping her.

"Phi-Phineas?"

"Before I bring you bring back up, answer me one thing."

"What's that?"

"What's the biggest dream you have?"

"Marrying you and having ten children." The words came out in a rush and Isabella could feel her face heat up at the confession.

"What?" He slowly tilted her upright, his eyes never leaving hers. He laughed. "Wow. That's a really big dream Isabella. I mean, I don't feel that way about you." He paused. "At least not right now. But that doesn't mean I won't in the future." Phineas took one of her hands in his, the other gently encircling her waist as he led them around the dance floor. "Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever stop dreaming."

She hugged him. "I won't."


End file.
